The big 8- high school
by Cutiestories2246
Summary: The big 8 in high school. How will they handle it can they face romance, drama, tragedy. Rated K probably will change to T . JelsaFlynnzelMerricupKristanna
1. Chapter 1- A new start

Elsa pov:

Everyday is a new day only this day is the start of a whole new year. I am a sophomore in high school and so is my sister, Anna, even though she is 6 months younger than me. My name is Elsa Summers Winters. My parents are Adgur and Idun Winters owners of one of the top 5 major business. We live in this rich mansion, but trust me we are not snobby at all. I am 16 years old and I have platinum blond hair and I am super tired right now.

Beep!Beep!Beep!

 _That stupid alarm clock._

I got up and went to my closet and pulled out a cute white dress with a little denim jacket and white lace flats. I put on some makeup and put my hair in it usual side braid and headed to my sister's room.

"Anna, get up now" I yelled.

There was silence

"ANNA IF YOU DON'T GET READY FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL I WILL…" I yelled.

"I'm up, Elsa, I'm up" Anna cried back.

My sister walked out her room with some serious bed head.

"Hey, Anna, you have… a little something on your head" I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Huh! what," Anna looked around confused ",what are you talking about Elsa?"

"Just go look in the mirror Anna." I said almost laughing.

Anna walked into her room and then I heard a mixture of screaming/crying.

I just started laughing. I know I know you shouldn't laugh if someone is screaming but when Anna came out the look on her face was priceless.

"Elsa, did you know this was going to happen cause if you did why didn't you wake me up earlier." My sister was so close to crying it was hilarious.

"Well, Anna, my dear sister… I was trying to get you up for ten minutes." I almost yelled the last part. Then I went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

My older brother Hans,who is older by two months, was downstairs eating waffles. Without a word, probably because his mouth was full, he pointed to the the glass counter and there sat a whole plate of delicious waffles.

I grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Hey." I started.

"Hey, are you driving Anna today?" Hans asked.

"Sure, but only if you are driving her next week" I started to eat my waffles.

You see since Anna is younger than me by 6 months she won't be sixteen until June. Meaning she can't drive until then so me and Hans have to switch off every week.

Soon Anna came running down the stairs with her hair tame and in her signature two braids. She was wearing a cute light purple top with polka dots and some bleached jeans and some gold heels. She ran grabbed a waffle and pulled me towards the garage.

"Anna, why can't I eat my breakfast at the table." I started complaining.

" Because Punzie and Mer said they would come over so we could drive to school together." Anna stated as if it was obvious.

"Ugh, fine. When are they getting here."

"Well I forgot to mention everyone is coming" Anna said trying not to get yelled at.

Anna said everyone as in Merida(Mer), Hiccup(Hic), Jack, Rapunzel(Punzie), Flynn, and Kristoff. At school we are known as the "Big 8"

"Yea Anna you forgot that very important detail" I said sarcastically.

Later the guys arrived.

"Hey guys" Anna said, always intergenic.

"Hey, OMG, I love your outfit Anna" yelled Punzie. Punzie and Anna were always hyper.

"Guys we don't have all day let's go" Hiccup said, probably excited to start making A's.

We went to the garage and I got into my white Mercedes along with Anna, Punzie, and Mer. The boys got the other car. Then we sped off to start the new year.

Jack's Pov:

Let's just say Elsa Summers Winters is the most gorgeous girl in the world. I have had the tiniest crush on her for a while. When I first met her I was kind of like Hiccup, geeky and I had brown hair. But over the summer I changed it to white. Lucky this is a whole new year.

 **Hey guys I had to rewrite the first chapter and I added more to my summary but do review and tell me what you think I will update soon maybe I a week or so becuase I have spring break coming up. So I can stay at home and write fan fictions. YAY!**

 **Cutiestories OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- First day

Anna Pov:

This year me and Punzie said it's time to get Jelsa **(JackxElsa)** together. While Punzie and I are working on that me, Elsa, and Mer have decided to get Flynnzel on track. Let's just say this school year is going to have lots of romance.

"Hey Anna are you excited for a new year" Punzie even though she new the answer .

" Sure i'm ready for new faces, cute dances and of course BOYS!

Ok I am a little boy crazy.

"Of course you are you say that every year" Mer stated. **(Sorry but I can't do Merida's accent, just imagine it.)**

"Hey that's not true… Well sometimes but not completely " I said I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Guys, look she's blushing" Elsa Said laughing. Then there was a lot of laughing even I couldn't help but join in. I heard a little ring so I checked to see if it was my phone but it wasn't.

"Hey whose phone is that?" I asked. Turns out it was Elsa's Instagram notifications and she just got new followers. Out of all of us Elsa has the most, about 2000 while we all have between 1500 to 1000. Except if your hiccup who has around 500. When we got to school everyone was looking at us.

"Why does everyone look at us like that whenever we get to school" Punzie asked.

"Well sis it's because they can't help but stare at the all mighty Jack Overland" Jack, having walked over here, yelled drawing unwanted attention. **(Punzie and Jack are brother and sister)** Punzie hit Jack in the arm.

"Stop being so full of yourself then how can we get you a nice girl with platinum blond hair and her name starts with a E?" Punzie look at me with a smirk and I smiled back evilly

"Wait Punzie are you talking about me?" Elsa asked trying to look annoyed but since Elsa's my sister I can see the tiny tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Well who else would I be talking about Elsa." Punzie said as if it were obvious.

Elsa Pov:

Wow, Punzie's last comment was super weird. I mean Jack is just a good friend. I have a feeling Anna has something to do with this. When we were walking to get our schedules Anna and Punzie kept looking at me and then Jack.

"So guys what classes do you have" Flynn asked. "I have PE,chemistry, and social studies."

"Well I have PE then art and social studies before lunch" Punzie said looking at Flynn's schedule.

" I have chemistry, then art and social studies" I said

"Me too." Mer said

"I have the same as Punzie" Anna exclaimed "What do you have Kristoff?"

"I have PE, English, then social studies"

"Me and Hic have English, PE, and social studies." Jack said.

" Jack I know your my friend, but I can speak!" Hic said annoyed.

"I know, Hic, I know" Jack replied. We all brust out laughing.

"Okay see you guys later" I said walking towards the chemistry room. There was a chorus of see you in social studies and byes.

"Our friends are the weirdest aren't they" Mer said laughing

"Yea, they are crazy" I replied, but I couldn't help feeling that this whole year was going to be crazy.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked chapter 2. I tried to get everyone speaking in the stories. Next Pov will be Flynn's when there in social studies. Okay bye.**

 **Cutiestories2246 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3- Lunch

Flynn Pov:

Jump to social studies

Third period, social studies, the only class the gang has together. Mrs. Gothel started talking about stuff I didn't care about so I started to fall asleep.

About five minutes later.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZ"

" Flynn can you answer the question" Mrs. Gothel asked a sleeping Flynn.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZ"

"Flynn Rider if you don't wake up this instant!" Mrs. Gothel yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm uh, Mrs. Gothel my favorite teacher I was just" I tried to think of a excuse so I wouldn't get in trouble. I got in trouble anyway.

"Flynn Rider you have detention let's not make this a habit." Mrs Gothel said.

"Mrs. Gothel you have just stabbed me" I cried trying to make a joke. **(Get it.)** There were snickers.

I failed miserably.

"Flynn if I were you I'd shut up before you have two detentions." Mrs. Gothel said then continued her lesson.

"Hey Flynn I'm sorry" Blondie said. **(Rapunzel.)** Blondie's always nice.

"It's okay Blondie I'm just going to be a little late for our group game night. We have a game night every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Then Kristoff made a little remark.

"Hey Flynn, Mrs. Gothel wouldn't mind walking over your dead body and dancing on your grave." The gang laughed.

"Well Kristoff, you forgot the part of her burying him alive." Hiccup said.

"Aren't you guys going to be at my funeral" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No"

"No"

"Will there be chocolate" **(Can you guess who said that)**

"I'd think about it"

"Sure"

"No"

"Of course"

All the boys said no, Anna asked for chocolate, Mer would think about it, and only Blondie and Elsa said yes.

"Seriously only Blondie and Elsa say yes."

"No I said I'd go if there was chocolate" Anna said.

"That doesn't make it right" I said

"FLYNN! If I were you I wouldn't want to drag my friends to detention with you." Mrs. Gothel yelled. For the rest of class I was as quiet as mouse because I was scared that if I spoke a word Mrs. Gothel would shoot me down.

Rapunzel Pov:

What happened to Flynn was so funny, but I couldn't help feel sorry for him. The when everyone literally rejected Flynn's 'funeral invite' I couldn't help but laugh.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip to Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At lunch I saw that Anna and Kristoff were in a deep conversation. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Elsa"

"What"

"Look at Kristoff and Anna"

Elsa looked to her left, her eyes got wide, and she looked at me.

"KRISTANNA!" We both whisper-shout.

"Aren't they cute" Elsa said

"Totally but how do we make them admit their feelings for each other?" I asked. Then we both had an idea

"GAME NIGHT" this time we shouted and we got a few stares, mostly from the gang.

"What was that about Elsa?" Anna asked

"Nothing" Elsa said way too fast.

"Sure, because you and Punzie jumping up in the middle of the cafeteria shouting Game Night is completely normal." Anna was definitely being sarcastic.

"Oh please Anna, we were just… super excited for game night duh." Elsa exclaimed. Then she whispered to me

"And the start of Kristanna."

I just can't wait till came night.

 **Hey guys, I tried to make this one longer and I am adding a preview. Next chapter a lot of secret crushes will be revealed. Stay Tuned.**

 **Cutiestories OUT!**

Preview:

Elsa Pov:

When we got home me and Punzie had a plan.

"Elsa" Punzie whispered

"Yeah"

"Are you ready"

"Always." Since we have game night a lot we take turns about who gets to choose what game and it was my turn. I had my game in the bag.

The game is…..

 **Stay tuned to find out what game they're playing. What will be revealed?**


	4. Chapter 4- truth or dare(part one)

Elsa Pov:

When we got home me and Punzie had a plan.

"Elsa" Punzie whispered

"Yeah"

"Are you ready"

"Always." Since we have game night a lot we take turns about who gets to choose what game and it was my turn. I had my game in the bag.

The game is truth or dare. So me and Punzie can totally make Kristoff and Anna admit their feeling for each other. After everyone was inside we went to the game room.

"Ok Elsa what is the game we're playing" Kristoff asked.

"Well I thought we could play a good old game of truth or dare." I answered

There was a chorus of "yes" and "oh no".

"Why do we have to play that game Elsa?" Merida asked

"Because I want to play that game don't ask anymore questions" I said defiantly. We all sat in a circle and Anna went first.

"Mer, truth or dare" We all knew that answer.

"Dare, duh Anna everybody knows that." Mer said with a smirk on her face. Well Anna must of thought that the smirk had to be wiped off cause she said…

" I dare you to give Hiccup a kiss!" Anna exclaimed. Mer turned super red.

Ooooo Merida likes Hiccup. Merida did a super quick kiss on the cheek and Hiccup just sat there shocked. Merida was obviously uncomfortable because she said

"Elsa truth or dare"

"Dare!" I was feeling confident.

" I dare you to post a picture on your Instagram account" Merida said.

"Deal" I said cause it's so easy.

"But you have to do a duck face" Merida said with

"No, no way" I said "You just added that I'm just taking one selfie." I smiled into the camera and did #truthordare.

"Ok done, Kristoff truth or dare?"

"Um, truth" He must be scared. Wimp!

"How much do you like Anna?" Anna's eyes grew so wide when she heard the question and blushed super hard.

"Um, I like Anna a lot" Kristoff said. After he said Anna tackled him and said she liked him too. Awww! Everyone echoed my thoughts with a chorus of Awws all around the room.

"Ok, Jack truth or dare?" Kristoff asked

"Dare, come on Kristoff are you my friend or a stranger?"

"Whatever, Jack I dare you to read 10 of Elsa comments about the selfie Elsa took earlier."

Jack Pov:

Elsa's pic can't have ten comments already, can it?

"She can't already have ten can she."

"Of course not dude she has 40" Hiccup said looking on his phone ", and you have to read ten of them!" Wow Elsa is super popular.

"Ok, I'll read them." Everyone looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Oh, right, She's pretty, Marry me, I love you, I am so jealous of your looks, you are so hot, I love your hair, where did you get that outfit, do you have a boyfriend, and two guys gave you their number." I tried not to be jealous but I could feel some heat rushing to my cheeks, but I pushed it down. Now it was turn for someone else to be punished.

"Anna, truth or dare."

"Um, dare, not truth, no dare, yes I choose dare." Anna said not deciding.

"I dare you to take a duck face picture on your Instagram!" I said that because Anna hates duck faces.

"What, why, but I hate duck faces" Anna pouts.

"To bad it's a dare." I retorted.

"Fine, I'll do it" Anna takes a duck face pic and does the hashtag truth or dare.

"Okay no I'm out for blood" Anna said with a look of pure evil

"Punzie truth or dare?"

"Um truth" whatever Punzie's got to good. I am interested.

"Who is your crush?" As rapunzel's older brother I have to know this so I can protect her.

"Um, Flynn" Punzie wisherped. Oh Flynn. WAIT FLYNN AS IN OUR FRIEND FLYNN.

"FLYNN!" I yell.

"Um, yes now calm down Jack!" Punzie asked politely. Only I could not calm down.

"Flynn if you hurt her I will make sure to hurt you!" I say threateningly.

"Calm down bro let's continue deep breaths" Flynn says while hiding behind Hiccup.

"Oh, so now I'm a human shield, be a man Flynn." Hiccup says pushing Flynn away from him.

"But our friend, frost, is going to kill me." Flynn said cowardly.

"Guys, let's just finish the game." Merida was always the impatient one.

 **Hey, part two of game night will be coming up soon please make sure to review and comment on my chapters.**

 **Cutiestories2246 OUT!**


	5. Authors note

**Hey I'm sorry but I have to do this author's note. I hate them too. People you are not alone. Anyway sorry I have not updated soon but I am working on it as we speak by the way Flynn will ask out Rapunzel just so you know. I am also going to add some Kristanna and Jelsa. Okay so I should keep going byes.**


	6. Chapter 5- truth or dare(part 2)

Recap:

"Flynn if you hurt her I will make sure to hurt you!" I say threateningly.

"Calm down bro let's continue deep breaths" Flynn says while hiding behind Hiccup.

"Oh, so now I'm a human shield, be a man Flynn." Hiccup says pushing Flynn away from him.

"But our friend, frost, is going to kill me." Flynn said cowardly.

"Guys, let's just finish the game." Merida was always the impatient one.

Truth or dare part 2

Merida's pov:

I had to hold in my laughter when Jack started to chase Flynn, but I started getting impatient.

"Guys, let's just finish the game!" I didn't mean to be impatient especially since the whole chase game was funny. After everyone settled down Rapunzel asked Hiccup truth or dare

"I'll have to go with dare." Hiccup must if seen the shocked look on our faces because he said

"Yes guys, I have a adventurous side" Hic rolled his eyes.

"Um… Ok I didn't expect a dare so I have to think of one," Rapunzel said. "Guys can you help?" All of us girls huddled in a circle, thinking of a great dare.

"I think you should of picked truth." Kristoff whispered to Hiccup.

"Yea I know" Hiccup said nervous.

Meanwhile we had just finished the greatest dare in the history of dares.

Rapunzel sat up tall and said "Hiccup I dare you to go next door introduce yourself tell them what school you go to and then pour some staining purple paint on them." The girls snickered

"There's no way in hell that i'm doing that!" Hiccup stated.

"What are you, a scaredy cat." I teased. Hiccup turned so red and flustered that he just said "Fine i'll do it but if i get in trouble then we tell the whole story." He said. Everyone looked at each other and then said.

"Deal!" Punzie ran off to get the paint, and everyone else, minus Hiccup, crowded near the windows. Hiccup grabbed the paint from Punzie and walked next door. I can't wait to see hiccups face when he figures out who it is.

Hiccup's POV

I was so nervous. I mean who wouldn't be. I'm the good kid no black marks on my records or anything. Well I have to do this anyway…

I knocked on the door and the neighbor opened the door and it was Mrs. Williams, my favorite teacher.

"Why hello hiccup what do you need." She asked

"Well the is is that my friends dared me to pour paint on you but I don't want to." I said really fast

"Okay, how about you come in pour the paint out and go back with a empty bucket?" She thought.

"Ok that is a great idea!" We went inside and I poured the paint out and Mrs. Williams pretended to yell at me and I ran outside back to the house where my friends were waiting for me.

 **Hey I know it's been a while since I updated. I sorry. But I'm back**

 **Cutiestories OUT!**


End file.
